1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to hook assemblies, and more particularly to a hook assembly attached to a wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Some ornamental objects, such as picture frames, mirrors, are generally hung on a wall using an expansion bolt. The expansion bolt usually comprises an expansion frame and a fixing screw matched with each other. To hang the objects on the wall, the expansion frame must be destroyed by screwing the fixing screw with a special tool so as to be embedded in the wall, which leads to inconvenience. In addition, the expansion bolt is hard to be removed from the wall, and cannot be used repeatedly.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.